Frost in Summer
by StudyInChocolate
Summary: "Are you okay?" Her voice though did not hold any concern at all. I, Anna Summers who had been trained by life itself to be observant in order to survive the society then suddenly knew. Elsa Frost is a heartless two-faced woman.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Frozen. This is my first attempt on this fandom so please be kind on me.**

* * *

.

.

 _I wish I can get along well with the flow like other people. Blending in nicely without attracting unnecessary attention. Being nice enough but not too nice and being smart but not too smart to be remarkable. Be ordinary good kid and have enough friends and not getting isloated by society. I wish I can do that but circumstances never allow me to do so._

 _Especially since the day I met her._

* * *

It is a curse to have sensitive heart as well an observant eyes. Which I oftenly wish I can switch them off and on in a blink.

"So, Anna... can you just help me this once? I promise I will do better in next presentation."

I look up from my textbook. My day has started in spectacular fashion when the teacher has split the class into group of four to do presentation for the end of term. The presentation should hold 30 percents of total grade mark.

I always have the worst of the luck out there since I stuck with the most three unreliable people.

I never pride myself to be a smart person. I'm average at least in academic. I get to enroll in this famous college thanks to the athletic scholarship. However, there are terms and requirements for the scholarship to stay full and free. One of them is to get above average academic grades.

I feel massive headache coming in.

"At least you need to attend the group discussion, we need to split the task." I reply in flat tone.

Eric, the guy in front of me right now is famous to be a free loader in group assignment. He can get free grade without doing a thing by simply flashing his charming smile to his female companion.

Not that it would work on me, ever.

"I know, I promise I'll come." He smiles with his perfect white teeth smile.

I roll my eyes as a reaction, "Coming is not enough, you need to participate and do your work."

Eric nods and then waves his hand, "Deal, now I need to go. See ya tomorrow."

I wonder if I have let him off too easy. Then I turn my attention back to the rest of the group.

Ariel, the red-haired girl who seems very dejected that now Eric has taken off and then Jasmine, the southern rich girl who is retaking the class for third time. At least, she is nice.

I can smell the failure looming in the air.

Opposite of our table, there is a popular group which is emitting success in the air. Being petty girl myself, I eye the table which consist the most famous students in campus ground. However, the one who stands out the most among that crowd is one particular platinum blond woman, Elsa Andersen. Although she is more well-known as Elsa Frost Queen of Arendelle College. There are rumors that the girl dislikes to be called and recognized by her own family name.

I always feel my life has turned upside down since the day I met her.

2 years ago on the welcoming party for freshmen, I still remember how her icy blue eyes caught up with mine full of curiosity.

That evening the woman was fashionably late while the crowd welcoming her with applause and whistles. The boys automatically flocked around her like meat but she was moving around with the most grace I've ever witnessed.

Of course for me, who is cursed with bad luck since I was born, had to barf and throw up after the drinking game. I've always been a lightweight for alcohol, if I could, I should've skipped the entire party and holed up in my room finishing latest season of Game of Thrones.

Fate did not allow me to have bit of fun.

I could still remember Elsa's expression when I threw up in front of her, almost splattering her shoes with my stomach content. I saw it, I was drunk but not stupid yet. I saw the disgust expression on her flawless face in fraction of second which was then replaced by a fake concern as she patted my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Her voice though did not hold any concern at all. I, Anna Summers who had been trained by life itself to be observant in order to survive the society then suddenly knew.

Elsa Frost is a heartless two-faced woman.

After Elsa's act to be worried for my whole being just then the guys around her had roughly pulled me away from the drinking table. I was lucky one of the seniors kindly enough to escort me to the exit and waited until I got a cab in the middle of Saturday night.

After that one shameful night, I prefer methodically to not cross path with the Queen of Arendelle college. Or so people has been calling her.

I wish I am not that observant to notice how Elsa has been pulling strings and toying with people's feelings around her. Her friends are mostly superficial rich girls who is befriending her for Elsa's good reputation and loaded wealth. It is no secret that Andersen family is very famous family in the country.

I feel I cannot get through my college life peacefully if I have to deal with the platinum blonde girl who is 1 year my senior. The woman should've been taking accelerated year program or participate in scholarship to go abroad, instead she is still studying and taking classes like us normal students with normal brain and wealth.

I let out a long sigh and shake my head repeatedly.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Jasmine, who is sitting beside me finally asks. She has been studying the subject for presentation but from her look, I guess she barely understand any of it. I need to cut my practice time to teach her some points for the presentation. Ariel is smart enough to do her share but her flighty nature is worrying enough, not to mention Eric.

The class then ends with the professor assigns each group, a theme for presentation.

* * *

.

"You look gloomy," Merida stares at me as we are stretching before doing several laps. Today we supposed to do hurdle run but the coach suddenly has change of heart and tell them to do simple laps.

Merida and I have been friends since high school, it is a bless to have similar face around. Merida always jokes around that redheads should stick together. I slightly disagree when I think about Ariel Green. Merida scrunches up her face if I merely mention the girl's name. We have similar thought about the subject.

"I get a group presentation with the Green girl." I stretch my legs and bend my body forward. Warming up before running is important, but I always cannot wait to set my feet free on the field.

"No wonder you seem like someone has kicked your puppy." Merida chuckles.

"I don't have a dog."

"Yeah you do." Her red mane bounces as she makes a gesture with her head toward the bleacher.

A blond muscular guy is sitting with a soda can in hand. His gaze is fixed ahead on my direction. Kristoff Bjorgmann.

I groan. "Not again. I said I'm not interested!"

Merida snorts, "You didn't say that, you just saying nicely to him that you cannot go to eat lunch with him because you do not eat lunch. I can't believe sometimes that I have very lame best friend."

I shove Merida on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Why is it so hard to push people away and say no to their face? I wish people would take a hint, but again, it is only me who is cursed with observant and overthinking trait.

"Uh oh." Merida's gaze shifts a bit to another side of bleacher. "Another blond spotted. Seriously Anna, are you sure you are not attracting the blond folks?"

I turn my head following Merida's direction. My eyes widen slightly.

Several seats above, there sit Elsa Frost back straight with history book in hand.

.

.

"Elsa Frost is a nice girl, you know." Merida voices her opinion after practice. "I can't understand you are so paranoid for being around her. Everyone adores her, all lecturers, student body, and well, boys. She is the most down to earth among her group. I cannot stand that bitch Rapunzel, she is so selfish and act all important around."

I hum lightly, neither agree or disagree. No body will understand, I do not expect Merida would understand anyway.

My memories go to the event 2 years ago.

I tried my best to avoid Elsa Frost in campus ground. The platinum blond girl is member of literature and cheerleading club. So I need to take a long detour to library and football court. Since she is so well-liked, several professors has asked her to be their assistant so the woman could be seen wandering the professor's office.

Elsa Frost never makes my life easy.

My luck has running out when I crossed path with her on the elevator. When the elevator door was about to close, someone from the inside has hold it open for me. That was none other but Elsa Frost.

I gulped and suddenly felt nervous. So I took a step back, exit the elevator immediately.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow at me, "Not getting in?"

I shook my head, "I will take the stairs." And then I flee the scene like a monkey, half jumping and dashing to the emergency stairs.

As I took the stair down, I tripped and fell between the stairs. Thanks to my good reflex, I barely hurt myself but my paper assignments have scattered around the floor.

Then suddenly I felt a chill running through my back. I was on my knees, gathering my precious assignment when a pair of jimmy choos shoes stepped on one of my paper on the floor.

"Are you okay?" The same voice, very similar like several nights ago asked. I knew the voice owner but not dare to look up as the chill has made me trembling.

"You should've been more careful, Anna. Do not want to hurt your foot for running, hmm?"

The chill has turned into a snow blizzard as I have been frozen on that spot.

Not until the clicked sounds of the heels leaving me turned into a distant away that I can function my muscles back normally.

Somehow that day, I feel like I witnessed the true character of Elsa Frost, and it was very scary.

After that my life has been more difficult.

Elsa Frost would greet me everytime we are crossing path no matter where. She would greet me with grand gesture that everyone in campus has thought that the Queen of Arendelle College is taking a charity case of one anonymous poor girl that got athletic scholarship. Even one of professors asked me whether or not I disturb Miss Frost study time since she seems very tired lately.

I feel like plucking my hair out.

The torture did not end there. One Monday morning, a girl from management class had approached me with tears on her eyes. I remembered her as the girl in one of the welcoming party where she was the one who leeching around entire team of basketball club in one night. Well, I did see her kissing and making out with at least three boys outside the women's bathroom.

That day, the picture of that evening has spread out on campus website.

Of course she thought it was me who took and spread it out. Even though I had defended my self that I hadn't brought my phone or any camera with me to the bathroom.

Entire campus knew she was a whore and entire campus knew I am the tell-tale girl who got slapped hard by the whore.

It was embarrassing and spectacular year.

One thing that everyone did not know about that night was... I saw Elsa Frost standing near the stairs of women's restroom. And she had smiled at me.

No one knew and even if I told the truth no one would believe me. No one would believe a tell-tale girl over Queen of Arendelle. So I waited it out, I waited until new rumour came and replaced my fame back with anonimosity.

The day the angry girl slapped me I saw Elsa Frost standing outside the library with similar smile from that night.

I shuddered.

.

* * *

.

It is winter. Some students are planning for the winter holiday. I hate winter since my time to use the track field would be limited. Winter festive in Arendelle college always be held in that field. It has been like that for the last 2 years since Elsa Frost was the head of committee steadfully.

"Cheer up." Merida took a spot beside me, she brings a cup of hot coffee as an offering.

I pout, Merida is always so good in accepting fate. I wish I could be so adaptable like her.

"Now we know why Frost has been hanging around the field. She was taking survey for the festival spot." Merida stares ahead the empty track field. The weather is getting colder now and I wish I have put extra layer with me before going out.

I snort, Elsa Frost is a meticulous woman. To get outside and do rough work by herself is beneath her. If she wants to take survey for location, she can ask one of her henchmen from the football club.

"Coach told us that the field is rather slippery when it's snowing. Many students sprained their ankle 3 years ago because they insisted to practice in winter holiday. The track on football field however is more durable. We can practice there."

I have thought about that but set the idea aside since I am sure Elsa Frost would be there also.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be in history class right now?" Merida looks at me after checking the time.

"Rapunzel, the class representative texted me that the professor moved the schedule this week." I shrug. Therefore I prefer to hang out with Merida now.

"So why I met Jasmine earlier on the way to the history class?"

In my epiphanies, I should've known better by now to not trust Rapunzel White.

.

The History professor, Mr Weselton is not a man that could be underestimated. He is harsh in giving grades even harsher to those who come late to his class. I have seen how he deducts point from student who totally not attend the class.

In other words, it's better to be late than skip completely.

No matter how stealthily I try to make an entrance to the classroom, Mr Weselton still able to catch me entering along with the other students. The professor glances at me with one disapproving look.

"Your name?" He asks with voice like a thunder.

"... Summers, Anna Summers." I reply nervously. I can see on the corner of my eye that one golden blond girl, Rapunzel White is snickering along with her friends. Of course Elsa Frost would be there too, oddly though, she is not giggling with her friends.

"I will remember your name for this term. Now, take a seat," Mr Weselton swats his hand like I am an annoying bug that interrupting his lecture.

Walking to my seat, I make sure to throw a glare toward Rapunzel direction. What is it that make her intentionally giving me a false information on the scariest class in this department?

Rapunzel does not meet my glare, Elsa's eyes do.

For the first time in knowing Elsa Frost, I notice guilt inside the ice blue eyes of hers.

.

.

.

2 years ago in welcoming party, the first time I met Elsa Frost was on the back of an alley behind the bar.

I was one of the freshmen who had to empty a whole giant glass as obligation of tradition. So I thought hiding was the solution since I barely able to take a sip of alcohol, let on a giant glass. That would be the death of me.

When I took an exit from the back door, I didn't expect to stumble onto a crying woman nearby a dumpster. I had a feeling it was a bad idea back then to confront a crying stranger, but I did it anyway.

It was not my fault that on that day I had witnessed Elsa Frost's tears.

At that time the seniors have introduced themselves, including the 'Queen' who is the most flawless and beautiful woman I have ever met. At least that was the first impression I got from Elsa. She has been friendly with the freshman and charitable host in the evening. The boys fell head over heels directly and the girls admire her. I was one of those girls. The platinum blond woman is very graceful and stunning. She smiled to everyone, patiently and politely answering everyone's question, even the most untoward.

I think there is no such person who can handle any situation expertly and elegantly like Elsa Frost. Even she did rejection to each guys who had been hitting on her with such grace and class. She is a Queen and I was in awe.

So, witnessing the perfect Queen crying behind the bar and leaning her back on one of the dumpster was a very paradox experience.

And she caught me. She caught me witnessing her red swollen eyes and wet cheeks with trail of tears. Her sobs ceased immediately, and stared at me as if waiting for a reaction from me.

Instead I turned my back and retreated my way to find another hiding spot.

After that, series of unfortunate things have been befalling me with no mercy.

Deep down, I feel like Elsa Frost has caused me a lot of my misfortunes, at least manipulate and orchestrates the some aspects in my life like professional evil planner. And then I cannot tell anyone since people will think me as paranoid and crazy junior who keeps hatred on the famous Queen.

So I keep quiet, I deal with it in silence. I wish Elsa Frost would be bored toying with me and move her attention to anyone else.

This year though, my torture seems not yet end. The platinum blond has different idea on how to make my daily life a living hell.

.

The next week on mr Weselton class, the professor has informed the class that Elsa Frost is the new class representative. I ponder with the new information, sometimes I wonder how the woman arrange her busy schedule for people around her. I barely have a life with classes and my part-time job.

Another strange thing again today the woman has sit separately from her friends and move to sit 2 seats away from mine. Whether they have a fight or not, I don't care. It seems that Rapunzel has been gloomy in past few days because she cannot be clingy around Elsa Frost lately.

That is another question.

I should mind my own business, my energy should be spent on something more productive.

.

* * *

I take Merida's advice to practice on football field. Since most of cheerleading members will be busy preparing the winter festival, I can at least enjoy my run peacefully with Merida today.

"Here." Merida again, hands me over a cup of hot coffee. She seems to materialize a lot of hot drinks lately.

"Thanks, you are so generous lately," I grin, gratefully accept the hot beverage.

Merida responds by throwing me an odd look, "what do you mean?"

I point at the hot coffee, "You have been buying me coffee, you do not even like coffee." Merida is a devote tea drinker.

"I thought you've been buying all that yourselves, I just bring it with me here, thinking you always forget to bring it here after run..."

I blink, once twice... I have been drinking hot coffee in past several days everytime I hang out with Merida in the field.

"You know I don't have time to buy drinks on the way here. Beside, this coffee is from Oaken's. It's rather pricey..." I mumble now eyeing my coffee skeptically. It's always americano with a bit of foam and hazelnut, my favorite.

Merida shrugs, "Well, just enjoy your free coffee, lass. I wish someone would treat me a royal milk tea everyday."

.

Today, I choose to skip my morning run to figure out who is the mysterious coffee buyer. If the person knows my schedule of morning run, he or she should have been woken up early to run to Oaken's and place an order.

I knew stalking out a coffee shop is the most ridiculous idea ever but I am too curious. I have a hunch that it would be Kristoff Bjorgmann but that guy is not so perceptive to be able to figure out my favorite kind of coffee. The person must be my admirer, or worse, a stalker.

Even though I have bundled up with extra jacket beneath my coat, I still shudder from the cold wind. At least when I am running, I can chase the cold away. So I try to rock back and forth on the ball of my feet and jog lightly to warm up my body.

A voice has caught me off of guard.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" The familiar chill wrap up my entire soul as I do turnaround to face the famous Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa Frost, standing with flawless appearance despite the early morning, with a cup of coffee in hand.

I feel my jaw drop slightly as I know this time there is no way to run and I have to confront the woman head on to get away quickly.

"Ah... nothing, I just... well, think to buy a coffee?" Is that an answer or question? I feel stupid.

Elsa's gaze goes to Oaken's shop and then back to my face. Her eyes seem to contemplate something as she twitches up a small smile.

"Well, here." The platinum blond casually hands out her coffee. "The barista messed up my order but I was too tired to argue and now... you can have it." She says.

I look at the plastic cup and then back to Elsa. Is she serious?

"I... Well," I do not know how to refuse this. How to refuse a cup of coffee, tell me?

Quickly Elsa reaches for one of my hand and forcefully place the cup onto mine. "Take it,"

I gape like a fish.

Elsa is about to turn back toward the campus ground before she slightly tilts her head back at my direction, "It's getting colder, don't catch a cold."

It is amazing how long I have been standing on the spot until Elsa Frost disappears from my sight. Absentmindedly, I take a sip of the coffee.

It's americano with a bit foam and hazelnut.

Damn.

.

.

.

* * *

 **If you like it, I will continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got amazing reviews, thank you guys. Bear with me please. I don't speak English, so my mistakes are all mine. Thank you for giving this story a chance.**_

.

* * *

.

The idea of Elsa Frost bought my favorite coffee is completely bizarre. Impossible. I feel like the woman has certain hidden agenda in her mind to make my life more miserable. Although I have to admit that in past months my life has been quiet except that incident with several cheerleader cliques like Rapunzel.

Perhaps the universe has taken her side this time and since this year Elsa Frost's last year… I can be hopeful to have a peaceful year. Right?

"You are awfully early." Merida is yawning halfway of their run track. I have several guesses of what she was doing last night. Studying is not one of them.

"I'm not, you are late." I prefer to keep my encounter with Queen of Arendelle this morning as a secret. Merida is fine but the girl can be nosier than my mother in certain occasion.

"Hmm…" She puts her earphone back on and starts running with rhythm. Running in this kind of weather is rather troublesome since we have to put up with thick fabrics of clothes. Merida though seems never require more than 1 jacket on top of her shirt. Sometimes I can't believe her, seems like she always brings her own spring for run.

"How is the presentation going?" Merida asks after we get into 3rd round. I have been running with a lot of things in my head, my fiery red-head best friend always gets me everytime.

"Nightmare. Eric barely shows up for group discussion, Ariel is there but not participating enough, she is too busy in individual project. Jasmine… well, I have to go around the basic with her, we have been doing that in past 2 weeks, no progress. In this point I have been ready to do all the work by myself but…"

"But?"

"I can't! The presentation holds 30 percents in this subject. I have to do work for four people while we have to input our individual thoughts in certain topic. I cannot read minds, you know. The professor will find out that the assignment was done by 1 person. That leads to 0 percent mark." I sigh, somehow this morning run feels very bleak and sad.

"You cannot fail this subject," Statement from Merida, she knows better about my scholarship requirement. We both are in the same track for enrollment. Luckily for Merida, she is excel in the subjects and no group presentation in class.

"Help me?" I grin, knowing what her answer would be. She and I took different courses as well different study path. It has been hell to keep up with our practice schedule, and in my case, add with part-time job 3 times a week.

"I can buy you coffee." She offers. The off-hand comment reminds me of this morning encounter with certain platinum blond Queen.

I groan. The morning run cannot be more frustrating than this.

* * *

.

I feel horrible, I'm sure I look horrible too. It is my biggest regret to take Weselton class this semester. The assignment is never ending and the materials are hard to come by. I need to spend half day in library to finish one subject assignment moreover the abundant presentation material for the other class. Today I have skipped morning practice as well lunch time just for finishing the essay.

I have to work in evening too, the night shift can be added as a compilation of my unfortunate life.

When I go to the bathroom and wash my face, I find myself staring into the mirror. I do look terrifying with bloodshot eyes, messy hair, pale face, and cold chapped lips. I look like a zombie.

Taking a glance on my phone I see that Merida has been trying to call me 4 times and 12 unread texts from Coach and my boss.

There is a flushing sound coming from one of stalls behind me, I never notice the other occupant until they take a spot beside me to fix their make-up.

Rapunzel White.

My pale feature becomes paler when I catch the woman's reflection through the mirror. I see a pair of deep brown eyes glaring back at me with anger. I wish I can unsee the trail of tears on Rapunzel's cheeks too.

I clear my throat and look away immediately from the sight. The feeling is similar like when I caught Elsa's tears in welcoming party 2 years ago. I supposedly not witness this. Rapunzel White, the second most famous senior in Arendelle College after Elsa, the flawless cheerleader princess, and the magnificent golden-haired girl is crying inside library's bathroom stall. It is big news and I don't want to take part on any of reasons behind her tears. Not my business at all.

As I turn and walk away to the bathroom exit, I feel a hand grabs at my shoulder and roughly pull me back to my initial spot.

Surprised, I turn myself back only to find Rapunzel is gripping my shoulder tightly so I cannot move away from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She hisses, her face is frowning and her eyes now simply looking at my direction with loath and anger.

"Uhm… out?" I supply. I have to admit that the woman scares me. It's only both of us inside the bathroom, even though there is someone else, they surely cannot run any interference because most residents in Arendelle college has ridiculous fear of the golden-haired princess in front of her.

Seems like my answer is wrong since 2 seconds after that, Rapunzel slaps me hard on the face.

My head jerks to the side by the impact, my left cheek stings, my ears are ringing. That is very hurt and uncalled for.

I gulp away the rest of my fear and look back at Rapunzel with annoyance, "what the flying fuck you think you're doing!"

She smirks, "you deserve that."

No I don't! I bit my lip to refrain my anger. I can get back to her by punching her barbie face or do a roundhouse kick to knock her teeth off. But I won't. Simply because I don't have time to serve one bitch's anger. I need to go to the shop and I'm already 10 minutes late.

"You are crazy." I roll my eyes and this time I shrug my shoulder hard to get rid of Rapunzel's hand off my shoulder.

It's weird how suddenly the woman has loosened her hold on me. However, when I look up I see her smirk is replaced by total terror and fear. Rapunzel takes step back from me as if she is seeing a ghost and stumble back toward the bathroom wall. Her gaze seems fixed on something behind me.

"No… No, it's not what you think… I didn't… I'm sorry…" Rapunzel mutters broken words and sobbing out of control.

So I turn my head to look what makes the arrogant Rapunzel becomes suddenly so afraid for her life.

Standing behind me is Elsa Frost with the fiercest blue eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

.

I look back and forth between Elsa and Rapunzel. I have a moment of dread of how the two blondes are going to gang up on me. But Elsa will never do that. Somehow I know, Elsa Frost will never hit another person like primitive Neanderthal. Her game is manipulation and scheme, fighting with punches are beneath her.

So why is Elsa looking at me like she wants to throw in second slap on me?

Or she is seeing at Rapunzel… I totally have no idea.

Why the bathroom suddenly feels very cold?

"Anna…"

I turn toward Elsa. It's always odd of how Elsa calling her name. She has her own way and somehow I always able to hear Elsa's voice clearer out of everyone else.

"Please go, you will be late for your evening shift." Elsa steps aside and clears my path to the door.

I never be thankful enough and I take my way out immediately. I never ask what she is doing in bathroom library since all seniors supposedly still in preparation class at this hour. I never ask why… and how does she know about my evening shift?

As I walk out and close the bathroom door I can hear the door lock slid from inside.

I pretend to not hear that and hurriedly run to the shop.

.

In the end I'm 30 minutes late for my shift. When I get there, Kai has been waiting for me, tapping his foot and raising his white eyebrow waiting for excuse.

"I hope this time the reason is a boyfriend." Kai shakes his head, leaving the cashier counter to me. "God knows you need to have fun."

I grimace. Kai is a very good boss, very kind even, like my long lost uncle somewhere but his nosiness for my love life has been unbearable.

"No, I got hold up in bathroom."

Kai's book shop is a small bookstore near the campus ground which is well-known to have most complete collection from classic literature to the newest sport magazine. Sometimes I wonder how the small building can hold so many books. It is a stroke of luck to get a job here, I can read quietly when there is no customer, which means a lot of time.

"Bathroom? Do elaborate. Is that a bruise on your cheek?"

I chuckle awkwardly, "it's nothing."

Reacting to my respond, Kai frowns deeply, "did someone hurt you?"

I have no idea how to tell my boss that actually I was late because of a bitch slap in a bathroom. That notion sounds…

I am saved by the bell from front door. A tiny bell chimes when customer comes, it's classic style and Kai is anything for ancient and antique stuffs.

"Welcome to Kai's bookshop!" I greet cheerfully, too much relief from not having to answer Kai's prying question.

However the feeling is short-lived since my customer turns out to be none other than Elsa Frost.

What's up with my luck today? Oh right, I have none of it at all.

My boss who has no idea about who is Elsa Frost, friendly pulls the girl toward the best seller section. Our eyes briefly meets halfway, I duck my head intentionally to avoid her gaze. A person can only handle too much of Elsa Frost in one day.

I make myself seem busy in cashier counter. I do have boxes of old books that I need to move to storage. That will be a nice maneuver to get away from the Arendelle Queen.

The box is quite heavy as I heave it up from the floor. Mostly it contains the last season fashion magazines and old curriculum books.

As I head down toward the store room, my path is suddenly intervened by a certain platinum blond queen.

"Anna, can we talk?"

Damn that voice!

I startle on my feet, my arms almost drop the heavy box if not Elsa's hands that suddenly support both my body and the box.

Her hands are cold but strangely it's fitting with the weather and the kind of person Elsa Frost is.

"Sorry," She mutters apologetically. Her blue eyes are staring at my reddening cheeks with remorse and disapproval. "for that and this."

"… I think I remember right that it wasn't you who decked my face."

Elsa smiles sheepishly, "let me help with that." She offers and taking the box from my hand. The books supposedly heavy but the delicate Arendelle Queen seems having no problem to lift it up by herself.

"You are a customer. Kai will flip."

"I volunteer. So, that way?" Elsa nods her head toward the stairs down the store room.

I nod and then lead the way down first. "Watch your step."

The store room is dark and dusty, I have been telling Kai to replace the lamp and clean up a bit at least the shelves, even I offer myself to clean the old big room by myself but Kai always refuses. He insists that he likes the smell of old paper and dust. How come I never hear the old man sneezes even once?

"Sorry, it's a bit dusty here. Just put it over here with the others." I open up the door and switch on the dim lamp. It is a paradox sight to have the flawless Arendelle Queen inside a dusty storage room with box of old magazines in her hand. What have I done?

Elsa offers me a smile before she places the box together with the other boxes. The room will be running out of space soon.

Elsa seems observing the room before her hand snatches one of comic books on the shelves.

"It's the fairytale series." Even under dim light of the storage room I can see rare gleam of excitement inside her ice blue eyes. "Can I have this?"

I am momentarily frozen by genuine smile from her but then barely manage a nod, "sure, it's old book you can take it… for free."

"Are you sure? I should've paid, this is included the shop merchandise afterall." The excitement in her eyes gone and I feel suddenly conflicted.

"You paid it already by helping me bring the box here." I shake my head. Am I having casula conversation with the famous Arendelle Queen?

"Oh!." Elsa's smile emerges again, this time a full blown attack on my heart. "Thank you."

What happens? I cannot be fooled by that smile. I have known better!

"Let's go back." I say quietly, again avoiding Elsa's gaze for countless times.

.

* * *

.

 _1 year ago_

Getting a slap for being a tell-tale girl is hurt. Merida pats my back encouragingly; she has been making a speech about how she would've kicked the girl's ass who slapped me to next week. Afterall, I am innocent. I have no idea who released the video in campus website.

"oh, hello tell-tale girl. You sure have a way of how to be famous in one night." Their path suddenly crosses with Rapunzel and her group. Ella and Megara, the other girls from the literature and cheerleader club respectively follow closely behind.

"Shut your trap, Punzie and go along." Merida bravely take a stance beside me, knowing what a bully group despite she is from different department.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Rapunzel throws a disdain look before her attention is back on me.

"You should've known better, Summers. After declining Elsa's invitation to her birthday rudely and now spreading controversial video on campus website. You are gutsy."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean? I didn't get any invitation party…" Surely even if I did, I doubt I can come with my crazy schedule.

"Everyone was invited and only 1 junior who didn't show up. It was outrageous since Elsa only invited 1 junior." Ella continues from behind Rapunzel. I knew that she is one of senior from literature club and occasionally seen studying with Elsa in the library.

I frown, "I didn't know it, same as the video, I didn't spread it. So I will appreciate it if you all leave me alone." I try to play nicely. It will not do good if Merida explodes and starting a fight.

Merida is going to throw punches to one of the girls, I barely able to grab her before a voice breaks out the commotion.

"Seniors to preparation class!" One of professors are yelling from the faculty room. It was Professor Ursula who responsible for seniors attendance in preparation class.

As on cue, Rapunzel flocks scurry away from me in no time. I release a breath I have been holding and catch a glance of Elsa coming out from faculty room after Professor Ursula.

My cheek stings and Elsa smiles knowingly at me.

.

.

* * *

"I have been trying to apologize." Elsa says firstly when we are back to the shop as I settle myself back to the cashier counter.

"Again, you didn't slap me." I reply tiredly, my hand unconsciously go to touch my bruised cheek. Getting slap seems always to be highlight of my college year.

My eyes widen to find Elsa's hand rests against my red cheek. Her ice blue eyes look… concerned? My eyes are playing trick on me.

"That will swell, you need to ice it." Elsa's cold hands feel good on my burning cheek.

"Your hand is cold." My thoughts blurt out loudly. "It's nice."

What the hell I am saying? Nice?

Elsa smiles, "I know. Here, I meant to give it to you." Elsa produced a can of frozen coffee from her purse. "Put this on our cheek, it will reduce the swelling."

Elsa Frost and her coffee… again.

"Uhm, thanks."

Elsa takes a step back as she slid the coffee can to me. "I need to go. Thanks for the comic book. See you tomorrow, Anna."

I cannot utter a single respond until Elsa is out of the bookshop. The chime of the door echoing through the room, leaving me dumbfounded of what just transpired today.

.

.

Next day comes oddly without a hitch. The flirty Eric even join the group discussion today with insightful yet flirty input. Ariel even put effort in the material and Jasmine has advanced from the topic.

The paper essay goes smoothly and luckily I manage to find empty table in library. Usually after lunch, finding empty desk in library is like shopping in Black Friday. Struggle.

I don't skip lunch and able to come to do both morning and afternoon practice to make up my absent yesterday.

It's like the universe suddenly get in line and throwing their lucky stars on my path.

Oddly in my evening shift week, Kai told me to not come today since he will close the shop for a secret project today.

It means I can have full-night sleep.

But not until I get to the elevator my day takes to strange turn.

Elsa joins me halfway in the elevator as I voluntarily hold up the door.

"Hello, Anna." Elsa greets when the elevator door is closing.

In her years studying in Arendelle, this is my first time to be stuck in elevator with famous Arendelle Queen. From the elevator mirror, I can see Elsa's smile reflects back, it's different kind of smile, this smile makes my stomach feels funny and my brain spins.

"Hello." I offer weakly.

"How's your day?" Elsa asks casually. Although Arendelle Queen is not known for her small talk. She entertains people occasionally but not casually with a junior.

"Great! Awesome." I answer too honestly. Her day is indeed very great and I cannot believe I can get a full day sleep in weekdays.

"Since you are free in the evening, I hope you can get a goodnight rest, then." Elsa now tilts her head to look at my direction. Her hand comes up and touch my cheek in similar manner like yesterday. "Don't get sick, Anna. Winter is coming."

The elevator door opens and Elsa excuses herself politely.

How come she knows I will be free in the evening?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I would love to hear your thoughts for this chapter. All is not appear to be. That's the hint of the story. See you later :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, previous update is due to upload mistake. I got lovely reviews reminder to continue this story, so I do. I apologize for the long wait, you may re-read previous chapters to refresh the memory ;)**

* * *

.

After that day, my days are filled with many glimpses of certain platinum blonde woman. It's like she has a special sixth sense in tracking my whereabout or maybe has installed a GPS on me. I can see her anywhere even during my morning practise. Deciding that today has been more than enough, I purposely avoid elevator and start using emergency stairs to class. The strategy won't hold long as by the third class, she figures out my unusual detour routine.

"Hi, Anna." Elsa greets, she is standing at the bottom of the stairs with a happy sincere face. "You seem very busy today."

Since the only way out is walking past Elsa down the staircases, I don't have choice but to face her. I wish I'm not perceptive enough to notice her slightly panting posture and relief face. She has been looking for me.

"Hi." It is a simple reply however it can turn Elsa's smile bloom wider.

"Have you had lunch yet?" She tilts her head, swiping a loose bang back to behind her ear.

I can lie, I don't think I can handle Elsa Frost for the day. "Yes. If you don't mind, my class is about to start." Shifting the weight of my backpack to one shoulder, I'm trying to walk past her in hurry.

However I cannot proceed further as a cold hand grabs my arm and pulling me in. The gravity does the rest, and next thing I see is being trapped between the wall on my back and another force named Elsa Frost in front of me.

Frantically my gaze tries to looking anywhere but Elsa's intense blue eyes and whole gorgeous face of hers.

"What-" I'm about to push her away with discontent grumble, however a group of students from drama club suddenly walking down the stairs, carrying huge heavy props.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for letting us through." A male student with club chief badge excuses himself as he manages the rest of his team to carry down the props carefully. The whole stairs are almost completely blocked when the props are passing them by, and when a student accidentally bumps Elsa's back on the way, the blonde's body is jerked forward, pressed closer onto mine.

"I'm sorry." Elsa mutters an apology. It is not her fault yet I can't help but realize how she has been restraining her body to leave at least an inch space between us.

I feel bad for misunderstanding her action earlier, "it's okay."

This is not the first time we come across each other in emergency stairs.

 _A year ago_

 _I was totally late and no one has bothered to inform me that the professor had pushed forward the presentation schedule. I could only hope that all my team members attend the discussion for today._

 _My time was too precious to wait for another elevator so I rushed to the stairs. Taking 3 steps at time, I was so grateful with my gifted athletic ability, I could make it fine to the class on time._

 _Or so I thought._

 _My foot missed a step and I tasted the sweet fall to the floor. My papers scattered like tornado and before I registered the pain, my eyes caught with a smirking senior, Elsa Frost in front of me._

 _It was only the two of us back then. I remember my elbow was hurt like a bitch and a pair of louboutin standing still while I tried to collect the scattering papers._

 _I wished I hadn't looked up the moment that louboutin stepped on one of my papers._

 _Elsa's expression was the new definition of terror and fear despite a cold descending smile plastered smugly on her gorgeous face._

" _You should be more careful. You don't want to hurt your athletic scholarship."_

.

I hold my breath since I don't have guts to look up on Elsa's face properly even today. Not this close, when I can feel her sweet breath and overwhelming sweet lavender. I cannot do this.

"Anna?" Elsa tries again. I notice that the drama club has gone and Elsa is back standing on respectful distance with me now.

I cannot look up I don't want to see the most terrifying eyes anymore.

"Anna, are you sure you're alright?" Elsa's voice sounds worried.

Instead of a pair of high-heels that I have expected Elsa to wear, I spot a pair of blue sneakers in front of me. Since when the Elsa Frost's fashion turn into casual wear? My eyes drift upward, noticing dark denim, Arendelle's campus hoodie, and simple shoulder bag Elsa is wearing. Where are the designer dress and bags? No really, seriously?

And when my eyes finally fall on her face, Elsa's clear blue eyes brighten in an instant so is her smile. Her eyebrows furrow slightly. "Are you sure you already have lunch?"

This is not Elsa Frost I saw last year.

I nod.

"How about tomorrow?" The blond bits her bottom lip nervously, however her hopeful eyes never stray away from mine. "Lunch?"

Who is this woman?

Gritting my teeth, I feel so confused and unknown pain in my heart. She is playing with me.

The moment I storm past her with speed that even Merida cannot catch up, I only have one thought in my mind.

I really hate Elsa Frost.

.

* * *

.

Merida is my best friend. Talking with her is easy since she is a simple character who shows all her feelings and expresses it without reservation. Gravitating toward the blunt redhead is a natural course for me. Moment like this, when my emotion is running high and about to outburst like a volcano, Merida is the best option for company. Right now I only yearn simpleness.

"You almost set a new record time today." The Scottish redhead gives me a pat on the back. I only run fast when I have a pent-up energy inside me, most of the time is anger and frustration. However, it will also cost me aching ankles for the rest of the day.

"She asked me for a lunch today." I'm trying to stretch my legs after the mad running I did. Obviously the coach is impressed enough to let me having a 20 minutes break for today.

On the other hand, Merida is aware that Elsa Frost has been a constant existence around me for the past several days. Mostly it was Merida who will point out a certain platinum blond woman hanging around on their usual places.

"Uh oh." She grimaces. "Actually about that… today she asked me whether you have a plan around lunch time."

Oh shit. "What did you-?"

"I was so preoccupied with this sudden team assignment that I told her you always eat brunch after third class every Wednesday. If you remember to eat."

I groan. She totally knew I was lying.

"I'm sorry lass… but what's up with her? Are you two like… dating?"

I almost pull a muscle during second stretch after hearing Merida's words. "What?! Hell no!"

The Scottish grins good-naturedly, "you are certain enigma to hot blond people." Of course Kristoff Bjorgmann is always waving at me with faraway look everytime we see each other. However lately he hasn't been around much which is quite odd since he has been so persistence for months.

"She is playing with me. It's her M.O, people's emotion is her playground and our hearts are her plaything. I knew her."

"You are indeed the only junior who isn't acting _worshipy_ when she is around."

"It's because I saw the real her." Suddenly the coach calls me up, my break time is over. During my third lap on the track, I ignore glimpse of platinum blonde sitting attentively on the bleacher.

.

 _Getting slap is hurt, and it's hurting more when I haven't done something deserve a beating. Someone had arranged that she would be wrongly accused for the video. However I wasn't the only one who witnessing the shameful act on the other night. There is one other witness too._

 _Elsa Frost._

 _No one would believe me if I tell that Elsa had been there too. My words weigh nothing compared to hers and I hate everything about the situation. I knew that she knows. So I grabbed a chance once she was alone without her harpy groupies._

 _I cornered her on a deserted hall. She was smiling, a chill cold smile with knowing look in her eyes._

" _Miss Summers. Can I help you?" Elsa stood tall in front of me thanks to her heels. I was trying to not quiver and melt under her scrutiny gaze. People like her always have this overwhelming aura to make others feel small, however not me. Not today._

" _Tell the truth." Somehow I managed to say it clearly without trembling._

" _I'm afraid I don't understand what you say," She shrugged, her eyes were casting down but I noticed a momentary small smirk from her lips._

" _You were there too. It was definitely not me who took the video, and that night, I saw you there."_

" _Get to the point," Elsa's smirk fell, turning into annoyed expression. "Are you accusing me to be the perpetrator, miss Summers?"_

 _My hands clenched into a fist. "Are you?"_

" _I'm so disappointed that you think I'm capable to do something low like that. I'm not a voyeur,"_

" _No, but you are a psychopath manipulative bitch. You cannot fool me with charming smile and cute act, I see through everything, Miss Anderson!" I retorted, knowing very well that the woman loathes her true last name._

 _Then I felt suddenly cold. It was impossible for another person's steely terrifying glare could freeze someone literally._

" _Don't call me that name, Miss Summers. I advise you, for your own good." Elsa whispered with fake sweetness on my ears._

At the end, I didn't get anything from her neither any closures.

After that particular confrontation with Elsa Frost, my days gradually are becoming peaceful. Nothing stands out except the news about a senior who was dropped from the faculty due to his involvement in drugs smuggling.

And Elsa Frost took a one year leave from study to help her family's business overseas.

A year later and now she finally returns again totally different person.

I finish my laps with slower time. I've calmed down enough after small talk with Merida. Catching my breath on the side of track field, I bend down on my knees to help me breathe easier.

A pair of blue sneakers comes into view, together with a bottle of water.

I know that it's none other than Elsa Frost, so I don't bother to look up.

She nudges the bottle toward me again which I keep ignoring.

I thought she has given up but then she crouches down, fixing her gaze into my eyes.

She smiles, dimple and all. Her hand gently reaches my side, she pushes the water bottle into my hand.

And I'm stunned; my mind goes blank briefly contemplating how can a smile from a woman I despise is able to render my brain unfunctional.

"I bet you are hungry now. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

There is a silence for a full minute before I can utter a coherent reply. "No."

Elsa frowns, "You are not hungry?"

"No." I insist.

But my stomach picks the right time to betray me and starts to growl loudly.

Oh shit.

Elsa is staring at me with unfaltering smile. "Your stomach disagrees."

I sigh. "Alright, you got me."

"So, dinner with me?"

I have to admit defeat and choose my battle, "I pick the place."

"Deal."

.

Elsa Frost owns many kinds of face. I witnessed her tears the first time I see her. After that incident, I've been getting glimpses of her masks throughout the years. I don't really have time to dissect the meaning for fake ones she always uses around faculty professors and others.

I only care about her expressions every time she is around me. Until now I'm not really sure whether I have witnessed her real tears that night. I guess I'll never know. I am quite perceptive but if it comes to Elsa Frost I just wish that I don't see and understand like the rest of people around her. I wish I don't see her cold glare, chilling smile, threatening stance, her rage, I wish I don't see all behind it.

And understand of what truly she is.

Despite of all my denials and claims, the anger inside me never goes away. I hate her.

"Convenience store's sandwich is not a dinner." Elsa says giving me a disapproving look. "I want to treat you something nicer, maybe Italian."

"This is already nice. Here." I unwrap my sandwich and cut it into two parts. It's out of habit as I often share with Merida. I forget of who's my companion currently not until I extend the half-cut sandwich to Elsa.

Now my hand awkwardly reaches out to offer the most elegant, maybe the most loaded woman in Arendelle University a half-cut convenience store sandwich.

"I think you are the first who dare to offer me cheap food with your bare unwashed hand." Elsa's words are harsh but her tone is playful and amused.

She accepts it and eating it in one huge bite.

"Whoa, you don't need to eat it in one go." I quickly unclasp water bottle and offer it to Elsa. The woman gratefully gulp down before she experience bitter choking episode.

"What?! But I always see you eat it in one swallow! I thought it was the manner to eat convenience store's sandwich."

I give her a look, "Are you kidding me? Don't say that you never eat sandwich."

Elsa shrugs, "I usually have it with fresh bread, vegetables, and real tuna,"

I roll my eyes. Elsa Frost is unbelievable.

But somehow the platinum blonde woman is easier to understand this time. I feel at ease and comfortable that I mistook her as Merida and shared my sandwich with her.

I only care her expressions she wear around me. I understand her enough that it angers me. All kinds of face she has and manipulative pulls the woman loves to do I wish I could keep being blind.

I never like simple. Elsa knows that. She sees my true self as clear as I see hers.

That I am a hypocrite and a liar as she is cunning and manipulative soul.

A question that has been nagging in the back of mind comes to surface.

"Tell me, Elsa. Who are you?" _Who are you playing as now?_

I hate her but most of all I hate myself.

Because I've been falling for her all this time.

.

.

* * *

Yes, this story is inspired based on 'Cheese in the trap' drama. :D see you next chapter. I would like to hear your thought and speculation though.


End file.
